The Meaning of a Rose
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Chad decides he's going to find out about roses to win a bet he made with Sonny. But how will the bet end? And who will win? You'll need to read to find out. Rated for minor language. ChadSon! For Julia!


The Meaning of a Rose

I looked at my girlfriend in shock. She loved her boyfriends to give her roses? I had given her roses for the two years we had been together. Sure, we had our ups and downs but I had given her roses at least eight times. Four batches of roses a year! But she wanted roses yet again. What were so special about roses?

"Besides, should you really have to ask what I want for our anniversary? Shouldn't you know?" She teased, but I thought she had a bit of seriousness in her. What would I say?

I looked over at her in that romantic way I do. "I wanted to make it special, Sonny! You should know that, I always want to make them special. CDC always makes sure his ladies are well taken care of and have the best gifts."

My girlfriend looked entranced for a few seconds, then snapped back to reality. "All right, all right, do what you want." She looked down at her watch, shock appearing in her eyes. "I'm going to be late! I need to go. See you tomorrow, Chad."

She quickly kissed me and ran off. Why did girls like roses so much? It might be because they're just pretty, but I thought that it had to be something more. Maybe they had meaning to them, some special meaning guys didn't know about. There was only one way to find out!

Google.

I just had to know! Besides, the more I knew about roses the better. I would outwit Sonny for sure. She was better at everything than me! Better at charming people, better at being friendly and hot, better at acting, everything. She was the best person in the world. And that's why I loved her. Of course, I had never told her that. But I was going to know more about roses than her! It was my new goal.

Google told me a lot. There's over a hundred species of them, and they can be used as medicine. Roses are a symbol of love, and I decided this must be why girls liked roses so much. Most of them grow in Asia. They have five petals. I looked through multiple pages before being interrupted by my mom.

She looked quite confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at something for Sonny." I said simply.

"Sonny is your girlfriend, isn't she? Are you in love with her? Do I have a chance of getting grandchildren?" She teased, but I could feel my cheeks getting red.

I turned back to the page. "Yes, she is my girlfriend and I am looking at these because I made a bet with her. I bet that I could find out more about roses than her, and that is why I am looking at roses." It was the truth, really.

"You two show your love in the strangest ways." My mom said, laughing. I ignored that.

But the meanings of roses' colours was what I liked the most. It was interesting, to say the least. And that was also the time I decided what exactly I was getting Sonny for our anniversary.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was very excited for our anniversary. I had found the perfect present. That way, she'd be impressed and happy because she got what she wanted and had an amazing boyfriend. I took the bunch of roses and sat in the patio area of our favourite restaurant, Oregon Pizza Kitchen. The pizza is really good! I watched as cars slowly drove by until I spotted the beautiful brunette walk up to the gate separating the eating area from sidewalk.

"What you got for me there?" She joked, leaning over the barrier.

I smiled and tried to hide the flowers from her view. "Come in here and you can see!" It took a minute, but soon she was within my view. She wore a cute graphic tee with a black jacket and denim skirt that fell at about her knees. Her hair was pulled back slightly and she held a black and white spotted clutch. I couldn't imagine her being more beautiful.

"Do I get to see now?" She teased, giving me a small kiss on the lips. I felt sparks and tried not to blush. Why did she have to be so fricking cute and flirtatious? "Please?"

I sighed. "All right." She looked impressed as I pulled up a large bouquet of 24 roses, blushing as I smirked at her and raised my eyebrows. Even around her, I never lose my charm. "The 24 roses means I can't stop thinking about you, 24 hours a day." The blush crept back onto her face. I loved seeing her like that; she was extremely cute.

"These two orange ones are because I'm fascinated by you. You make everything unique. The three lavender ones are for how I'm enchanted by you. Usually, girls are enchanted by me! But for some odd reason, it's working the other way around. I don't really like it, but at the same time, I do." I could feel myself blushing a bit too. Onlookers stared and cooed.

"The three peach roses represent how I'm grateful you're in my life. You've made me a better person. Four yellow roses are for how you make me happy, and I'm happy to be around you. It's fun, no matter what we do or how wrong it goes." Sonny laughed at the memories that came with that sentence. We were really weird sometimes, and our dates reflected that.

She giggled, still blushing. "We've had our fair share of failed dates."

I took this as I sign of liking her present and continued. "These four pink roses are for your grace and sweetness. You're like a ballerina in my eyes, even if you fall. I don't think I've met many people nicer than you. These four yellow roses with the red tips represent me falling in love with you." I blushed even harder now. I had never admitted my love to anyone before.

I handed the flowers to her, and seeing her blushing as well gave me confidence to go on. I took her hand as she looked over the bouquet. "And those four red ones in the back mean I love you. Because I do love you."

"Wow, this is..." But I cut her off by scooting over to her and pulling her into a kiss. I snaked my arms around her waist and she played with my hair a bit. That feeling of love crept back into me. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else at this moment. After a bit, we broke away. She looked at me with a smile.

"I love you too, I really do." Yup, perfect.

**Awwww, it's so cheesy and sweet! I think I did a half decent job with this. I actually wrote this back in May, when my local supermarket was having a sale where they listed a bunch of the meanings of Roses. Yup, the grocery store gave me a brilliant idea. And I chose Chad to search something on Google because, well, Google is cool! Anyone else watch Nigahiga? Well, he'll be on Supah Ninjas! I'll be tuning in! XD**

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend Julia-Wulia! (Peace-Love-andCDChugs) You love Owl City, watch anime, and are completely random. I'll go to talk to you and you'll be saying something like, "*licks wall* Oh yeah!" And I'll laugh for a minute or so. You rock at drawing, and because we all have our problems, I know you're going to be there for me. And I love your wacky avvie. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do own SWAC! As well, I own Google, iCarly, the Haruhi Suzumiya series, the supermarket I was at, and anything else in my stories! Oh yeah, while I'm at it, I own the universe! I'm one rich chick. Did I mention it's opposite day? (That's the long way to say OneDream 2Dream doesn't own nothin'.)**

**Rather long author's note, right? Anyways, thank you for reading and reviews get puppies!**


End file.
